The Other Salvatore
by Perfectly-Imperfect-BookLover
Summary: Arriane Salvatore is the younger sister of the salvatore brother's, believed to be dead after being shot down by her father. She doesn't want a reunion. She wants blood and she'll stop at nothing to get it. how will the brothers react to her suprise return? What will they do when they find out what she really wants? Find out in The Other Salvatore.
1. Prolouge: Arriane Salvatore

Arriane Salvatore is the younger sister of Damon and Stefan.

Her mother died in childbirth but she was still the apple of her father's eye

and he loved her dearly, she was his favourite child, sweet and innocent,

willing to do anything to please.

At the age of 16 there were many people willing to court Arriane but she was

interested in none of them and her father never saw any of them worthy of

courting his only daughter.

Little did anyone know, Arriane had secretly been seeing a guy in the woods,

he was older than her by 3 years but they loved each other dearly, he came from

a powerful but lower class family while she came from a higher class, making it

impossible for them to make there relationship known.

Once Katherine came to town, Ari started spending less and less time with her

brothers who were to interested in the exotic beauty then there little sister,

and started spending more and more time with Cam.

Arriane had no idea about vampire's and had been on her way back from seeing

Cam when she heard her brother's voices in the woods, along with shouting and

gun shots, being concerned for her brothers safety, she had rushed towards them

only to find her father pointing a gun at them.

Without thinking, she jumped in front of them to try and save them but her

father shot her down and then her brothers.

Little did anyone know, the brothers weren't the only one's with vampire

blood in there system, Anna had been feeding Arriane her blood on the sly since

they'd made friends, knowing the dangers that were present with Katherine around

the girl's brothers.

It was however slow to take effect and her brothers, being the first to wake

and believing that their sister was dead, had fled straight away, so when

Arriane woke up, scared and alone, she'd immediately left town, confused with

her new identity.

After feeding for the first time, Ari turned it off, not being able to cope

with the grief and guilt of killing someone, an innocent.

She had no one to turn to, no where to go, that is until she found cam again,

she hadn't known he was a vampire but it all made sense to her then, his

gentleness, his tendency to turn away from her before they got intimate.

He was like her.

A few years later, Anna found her and informed her that her brothers were

very much alive and so she set on her search to find them.

She's been to hell and back trying to find them and now she finally has.

What will happen when they see her again?

How will they react?

What happened to her between then and now?

What secrets is she hiding behind her mask?

Read on to find out.


	2. The Return

Arriane slides out of the car gracefully and shuts the door gently before turning and grinning at the boarding house infront of her.

she saunters over to the door and knocks lightly, A man appears, middle aged.

"you must be Zac." She says thoughtfully then shakes her head, now wasn't the time to get distracted.

She purses her lips and barges past him, ignoring his protests, she hears voices in the parlor and smirks deviously.

This could be fun.

"The originals are back." She hears one voice say. Stefan.

"not my problem." the other says simply. Damon.

She leans against the door frame of the parlor and watches them thoughtfully, wondering when exactly they were going to notice her.

" you can't just barge into people's house!" she hears the guy exclaim from behind her, drawing her brothers attention.

She ignores him and smirks at her brothers stunned looks, bemused , pushes of the door frame and struts futher into the room.

"Hello boys." she says sweetly. "Miss me?"

The brothers stunned looks soon turn to ones of disbelief.

"Arriane." Breathes out Stefan, taking a step closer. "but.. how?" he frowns slightly to himself, eyebrows furrowed "You're dead.. I saw your body on the ground, your heart.. it wasn't beating!"

"Ugh." She groans. "Technicallities brother, you see, if you'd of stuck around long enough then you would of realised I had Anna's blood in my system."

Damon stands there, watching the two siblings interact, he knew she was alive, he also knew that she'd been searching for them at one point.

He'd delibrately evaded her.

"what, no hello?" She pouts, turning to her eldest brother.

He rolls his eyes but awnsers anyway. "Hello Arriane." He says boredly, walking over to the bourbon.

"Ari." She corrects with an eyeroll then turns back to Stefan.

"so" She smirks. "where's my room?"

"you're not staying." Damon replies cooly, his jaw set and an unamused glint in his eyes.

Ari raises an eyebrow at her eldest brother. "And why not?" she asks, amusement seeping into her voice.

"Because I said so." he replys simply, swirling his drink round in the glass before quickly downing it.

"She's our sister." Stefan objects from behind. "Ofcourse she's staying."

She sends Damon a smirk, purposely trying to antagonize him.

He steps forward, taking a few steps until he was a few paces away from his younger sister.

"What are you doing?" She asks curiously, raising an eyebrow as he searches her eyes which betray nothing.

"she's not our sister." He says in a detatched tone, uncaring. "Her humanity is off."

Stefan frowns and turns to Ari, studying her carefully. "Is that true?"

She chuckles coldly and rolls her eyes, stepping away from Damon, she shrugs.

"Well observed Brother." she spits out with a smirk. "i'm not here for a reunion, i'm here for revenge."


	3. The Plan

_**"I'm not here for a reunion, I'm here for revenge." **_

Everything's silent for a few moments and Arriane stands there, a sly smirk on her face.

Stefan's the first to break the silence, he looks over at her, frowning. "Revenge?" He asks, clearly confused. "why would you want revenge?"

Arriane sighs and rolls her eyes, walking away from her brothers slightly to pace the room.

"This towns prejudice against vampire's set about a series of events, as a result of which, we were turned." She pursued her lips and glances at them. "The council members caused this and they'll die because of it."

Her lips turn up into a slight smirk and Stefan sends her an incredulous glance before speaking, his tone's stern but surprised. "You can't just.. kill.. innocent people Arriane." He struggles to get the words out, thinking of a way to convince her. "These people.. weren't the cause of our deaths, you can't just kill all of the council members.." He shakes his head, walking over and placing a hand on her arm.

"I know you're in there somewhere, your humanity is in there somewhere and when you turn it back on? The guilt will eat you alive." He looks at her seriously, waiting for a response.

Arriane scowls at her brother and shakes him off. "They are not innocent Stefan! Don't you think that if they had the chance, history would repeat itself?" She scoffs lightly and shakes her head before speaking once more, this time in a low but dangerous tone. "I'm not just going to kill the council members, I'm going to kill there families, I'm going to make sure this town can never have a council again, that what happened back then will never happen again, try and stop me and I'll kill you to."

Stefan sighs and glances at Damon, giving him a 'Feel free to step in at any time.' look.

Damon shrugs simply, pouring himself another glass of bourbon and sitting on the couch as he observes his siblings as they argue.

He had no idea his sister was so much like him, even with her humanity off, she'd always been the good one in the family, the one there father loved the most.

He also knew however that this was not her and if he let her continue like this then she would get them all killed.

The only person who was related to a council member that he was worried about was Elena, whether or not he admitted it, he loved her and he refused to let his sister hurt her.

"Were done here." Arriane says simply before walking off.

Damon glances up the stairs as his sister stalks off and listens to her walk into her room and close the door before turning to his brother who was staring at him, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Could you of been any more helpful?" He asks, scowling lightly. "Our thought to be dead sister is on a suicide mission, how can you just sit there?"

"Easy" Damon replies, an easy Smirk working its way onto his face.

He stands up and looks at Stefan before saying lowly, "I don't care."

Of course that was a lie, Damon may of been a jerk but he cared about his family. Especially his little sister.

He stalks upstairs and lounges on the bed, closing his eyes as a memory works its way into his mind.

_**"Catch me if you can!" An 8 year old Ari giggles, running away from her big brother as fast as she can.**_

_**Damon chuckles quietly and picks up his speed, swooping his little sister into his arms and tickling her. **_

_**"got you." he teases, a wide smile on his face. "Say Damon's the best and i'll let you go."**_

_**"never!" She giggles, squirming in his arms.**_

_**He chuckles again and tickles her more. **_

_**"I give, I give!" She squeals, gasping for breath between giggling. "Damon's the best."**_

_**He smiles and sets her on his feet, patting her head lightly. "good girl. that's what I like to hear."**_

_**Arriane sticks her tounge out at her older brother, causing him to start chasing her again. **_

_**She squeals and quickly runs and hides behind an incoming Stefan. **_

_**"Stefan!" She squeals cutely. "Dame's going to me!" **_

_**As a young girl, Arriane had struggled to pronounce her eldest brothers name and so had took to calling him Dame.**_

_**Even though she was now perfectly capable of pronouncing it, the nickname has stuck and he couldn't help the easy grin that came onto his face from hearing it.**_

_**Stefan laughs lowly and takes his little sisters arm gently before pulling her into a hug.**_

_**"Leave her alone Damon." he says, mock sternly as he grins.**_

_**Damon watches to two with a smile and sighs dramatically.**_

_**"I guess I can do that." He smiles.**_

coming out of the memory Damon smiles and wonders to himself what happened to his sister to make her turn it off, she'd always been very optimistic, even when things were down.

as he ponders this, the door opens and Arriane walks in, a curious look on her face.

"Who's this Elena that Stefan's warning about me!?" She demands.

He sits up slightly and looks at his younger sister. "well hello to you to little sister." He drawls out sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes and gives him an annoyed glance. "I don't have time for your games brother, now stop avoiding my question."

He raises an eyebrow and chuckles lowly. "So demanding." He smirks, glancing at her.

"Are you going to tell me or not!?" She asks scowling.

"Nope." he drawls out once again, popping the P purely to annoy her.

"Fine." she snaps and turns to leave then stops and glances over her shoulder. "you're either with me or against me Damon and im not a good enemy to make." With that, she starts to walk out.

Damon frowns slightly then sighs and grabs her arm, waiting for her to turn before speaking. "what happened to you?" he asks gently, confused. "you used to be so optimistic and full of life but now.. your just empty."

She stays silent for several moment, her humanity fighting its way back in at her brother's concerned tone of voice, the voice she hadn't heard in over a century.

Finally she scowls and yanks her arm from his before storming out without a word.

He watches her leave, a smirk working its way onto his face once again.

He'd saw the humanity in her eyes, maybe she wasn't beyond saving after all.


	4. The Ripper

Blood. Blood. Blood.

The warm liquid poured into her mouth, bitter and sweet, like lemon and honey

both at the same time, the guy groaned quietly, struggling slightly in Arriane's

grip, her mouth latched onto his neck, sucking greedily for the food source

within.

Slowly, the guy's eyes start to drift shut and he leans more heavily against

Ari, his breathing slows and she pulls away, dropping the body to the floor with

a thud and stepping over it, he was as good as dead now and she was still

hungry, his blood doing nothing to satisfy her thirst.

She growls hungrily, her head snapping up as she hears a twig snap, she

sniffs the air, like a dog on a hunt.

Speeding towards the source of the smell, she grins, seeing a young boy, she

steps forward, staying silent as his eyes widen with fear and then lunges,

grabbing the boy and ripping into his neck, ignoring his screams, she sucks

greedily, making small noises as she does so, like a child when they eat there

favourite meal.

She relishes in the taste and in his screams, the boys fear making the allure

that much stronger.

Damon had been on his way back from the grill when he heard the scream and

then he smelt the blood, he stands still for several moments, calculating what

he's going to do then speeds forward, heading towards the sound and nearly

stumbling over a body in the woods.

He looks down and seeing the body of her first victim, clenches his jaw and

scowls angrily, this was clearly his little sisters victim, her mark was all

over it, the boys neck had a chunk missing and streaks of blood trailing down

his neck, a mark from where her chin had pushed against it.

He bends down, and feels for the boy's pulse.

He was alive.

Barely.

Sighing, he brings a wrist to his mouth and bites into it before pulling it

away and shoving it into the boys, he leaves it there for several seconds,

forcing him to drink and then pulls away as he hears the heartbeat start to pick

up, the boy groans painfully and Damon looks down at him from he's knelt.

"This never happened, you never saw my sister or me, you were walking through

the woods and got attacked." He compels the boy, watching as his eyes

dilated.

Satisfied, he stands, continuing to walk through the woods, he could still

hear protests but they were weaker.

He curses quietly under his breath and speeds off, finding Arriane in the

midst of her next meal.

He grabs her wrist roughly and yanks her away from the body, she looks up at

him, her eyes dark and veiny, crimson liquid surrounding her mouth.

She growls quietly and tugs against him trying to get free, but he's

stronger, he always had been, even when they were human.

Damon narrows his eyes at his little sister, shoving her to the floor.

"Enough!" he snaps, glaring down at her. "You've done enough. He's dead."

Arriane looks up at him from on the ground, scowling lightly herself.

"I don't care." She replies plainly, standing up and brushing herself off,

she licks the blood from her mouth then to turns to him, her eyes normal now,

the blood gone.

"I trust you'll deal with the body." She says in a detatched tone of voice,

staring at him emotionlessly for a moment before speeding off.

He looks at her bewildered, opening his mouth to say something to see she's

already gone.

"Damnit." He curses, picking the body up and throwing it over his shoulder

before chasing after her.


End file.
